Paixão em Forks
by Dillinhapattz
Summary: Quando a loja de sua mãe vai à falência Isabela Swan é obrigada a mudar-se para cidade que mais odeia, Forks.Ela reencontra seu amigo de infância Jacob Black que confessa estar apaixonado por ela, conhece o misterioso Edward Cullen. Crepúsculo HOT.
1. Chapter 1

a Forks

PDV Bella:

Quando o pouco de luz entrou pela minha janela, custei a abrir os olhos e acordar, eu dizia para mim mesma, " não está na hora de acordar ainda, o sol nem nasceu."

Ao me virar na cama avistei o relógio no criado mudo, marcava 10:00.

"Como pode ser?"

É claro, tinha me esquecido, eu não estou mais em Phoenix. Esta hora o calor já estaria demais para continuar na cama, e o dia estaria lindo e perfeito para um passeio, como os domingos tinham que ser, mas agora eu estava em Forks, e aqui o sol faz breves visitas raras.

Coloquei o cobertor em minha cabeça, não queria levantar, o que eu teria de interessante para fazer aqui? Não tinha amigos e o dia estava totalmente nublado e chuvoso; quando meu pai bateu em minha porta:

- Você ainda está viva? Venha desça, tenho algo para você.

- Já vou! Deixe-me acordar primeiro!

Levantei sem vontade nenhuma, fui até a minha cômoda e peguei minha necessaire e caminhei lentamente até a porta, teria que ir ao único banheiro da casa, que dividia com Charlie. Que terror adolescente!

Passei por Charlie sem dar nem bom dia, meu humor não era um dos melhores pela manhã!

Olhei no espelho e eu estava horrível, meu cabelo estava todo emaranhado, claro, choveu a noite toda e isso me deixava inquieta.

Olhei bem para meu reflexo no espelho, e pensei "o que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo?"

Entrei no banho lembrando-me da temível conversa que levou a isso:

_Eu acabara de me despedir de Charlote, minha melhor amiga, entrei em casa e antes mesmo de poder ir ao meu quarto trocar a roupa e deixar minha mochila, minha mãe me chamou:_

_-Bella, pode vir aqui um pouco? Precisamos conversar._

_-Tudo bem, o que foi desta vez? – Sentei no sofá da enorme sala de nossa casa, pensei que ela tinha descoberto que a noite passada ao invés de ficarmos na casa de Charlote como era o combinado, havíamos saído com os rapazes do time de futebol da escola._

_-Filha, tenho que te contar algo. – Ufa, não era comigo!_

_-Pode falar mãe, você está tão nervosa!_

_-Você lembra que a loja não estava indo bem?_

_-Sim me lembro de comentar._

_-Pois bem, agora filha ela faliu de vez, e a vendi para pagar as dívidas, mas infelizmente o dinheiro não foi suficiente. _

_-Se você vai me pedir para economizar, eu diminuo os gastos com o shopping e o que precisar._

_-Filha é mais grave que isso, o dinheiro que o Phil ganha não é suficiente, então vamos nos mudar, ele recebeu uma proposta em Jaksonville._

_-Então vamos nos mudar. Certo, acontece!- Seria até legal, e Jaksonville era quente como Phoenix._

_-Filha, tem mais, eu e Phil conversamos com seu pai, e como o emprego não é garantido, por enquanto resolvemos que será melhor você passar um tempo com o Charlie._

_-Não! Eu não vou para Forks, eu odeio Forks você sabe, daremos um jeito!_

_-Isabela Swan isso não está aberto a discussão, já está decidido!"_

Que maravilha! Tentei inutilmente bater o pé fazer birra, mas veja onde estou, em Forks, cheguei ontem, mas a única coisa que me dava esperança era de que era temporário.

Eu mal estava vestida quando meu pai batia na porta:

-Bella, você vai demorar? Não esqueça que só temos um banheiro!

Não. Como poderia esquecer? Terminei de me vestir e fui secar meu cabelo no quarto, passei por Charlie.

-Bom dia pai!

-Que bom, achei que você não ia me dizer bom dia!

-É agora estou acordada realmente!

-Vamos, quero te mostrar algo.

-Só vou secar meu cabelo, já desço.

-Não demore muito.

Sequei meu cabelo, e fui descer as escadas, e lá de cima ouvi uma voz familiar, sim era ele Jake. Meu coração disparou, fazia já três anos que não o via pessoalmente, e ainda lembro como se fosse ontem.

_A cada férias, ou feriado eu vinha para Forks, a partir de meus 12 anos eu vinha meio que obrigada, a única coisa que me animava nessa cidade era meu amigo Jacob Black. Ele é filho do melhor amigo de meu pai, e sempre brincamos juntos, até que há três anos após o acidente que matou sua mãe e deixou seu pai em uma cadeira de rodas, Jake estava frágil e eu tentava_ _consolar, não sei o que levou aquilo, sei que nos beijamos, quando percebi que aquele era meu primeiro beijo, e ele era Jake, meu amigo, parei imediatamente e dei um tapa nele, desde então não vim mais para Forks, é claro que ele me escreveu e me pediu desculpa, mandava e-mails. Só que agora era diferente._

Quando cheguei ao último degrau ele veio a meu encontro " Meu Deus, como ele está gato!"

Jake é um ano mais novo que eu, eu tenho dezessete anos e ele tem dezesseis anos, da última vez que o vi ele estava magro e tínhamos a mesma altura, agora ele ainda tinha os cabelos escuros e longos, sua pele era marrom avermelhada e estava todo malhado e sarado, e maior que eu.

Ele se aproximou e me pegou em um abraço de urso me erguendo do chão.

-Bella! Que saudade! Você não mudou nada.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você! O que houve?

-Nada, só estou trabalhando e malhando um pouco.

-Ual! - eu disse em voz alta, que mancada. Imediatamente fiquei vermelha.

-Retiro o que disse você esta cada dia mais linda.

-Pare seu bobo, e me ponha no chão.

Nossos pais riam de nosso re-encontro.

-Tudo bem, vocês terão muito tempo para conversar, agora vamos lá fora que eu tenho uma surpresa!

Jake pegou minha mão, ele brincava com meus dedos.

Chegamos lá fora e uma caminhonete vermelha estava encostada na frente de casa.

-O que achou?

-Do quê?

-Seu presente Bella. - Meu pai apontava para a Chevy Pickup, impaciente

-Isso é para mim?

-Sim achei que você não gostaria de andar de carona o tempo todo, aqui as coisas são mais longe.

Eu nem tinha me ligado nisso, a caminhonete era velha, mas quebraria um galho.

-Eu deixei o motor funcionando bem, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – Jake sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente me causou calafrios.

Fomos para dentro e fiz um lanche, enquanto meu pai via um jogo com Billy na TV, Jake me convidou para dar uma volta.

-Bella, vamos caminhar! Ali atrás tem um bosque, se lembra de quando brincávamos de se esconder?

-Claro que lembro Jake.

Ficamos calados enquanto caminhávamos pela trilha conhecida, até Jake quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu não tive a oportunidade de me desculpar pela última vez.

-Claro que se desculpou! Lembra-se aquele dia que conversamos no Facebook?

-Quero pedir pessoalmente.

Ele parou em minha frente.

-Eu peço desculpas, mas tenho que dizer que me lembro daquele beijo a cada dia.

-Jake!

-Não Bella, eu tenho que dizer, foi mágico e nunca senti com ninguém o que senti naquele simples beijo com você.

-Foi meu primeiro beijo, sabia?

-O meu também.

Ele se colocou ao meu lado, pegou minha mão e voltamos a caminhar.

-Você estava com alguém em Phoenix?

-Não, quer dizer, nada sério.

-Então tinha alguém?

-Não, sabe como são os garotos hoje em dia, hoje beijam você amanhã outra, e nada sério.

-Eu não sou assim.

Novamente ele parou em minha frente só que agora mais perto, ele falou tão perto de meu rosto que dava para sentir seu hálito quente.

-E você não ficou pensando em nosso Beijo.

-Na.. Não muito.

-Humm sei...

Ele dava passos em minha direção e eu ia dando passos para trás, quando me dei conta estava encostada em uma árvore.

-Diga Bella, o que você quis dizer com_ "Ual"_ agora pouco?

-É, que...

Ele se aproximou de minha orelha e sussurrava.

-Diga Bella, por que está tão nervosa?

-É que... sabe, você mudou muito, está mais...

-Mais o que Bella?

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, mas não encostou.

-Se lembra do que eu disse no e-mail que te mandei?

-Qual? – eu estava suando mesmo com o frio, por culpa da proximidade de Jake.

-O que te mandei há um mês.

-Hum sim, lembro.

-Lembra-se de tudo?

Ele tinha me mandado um e-mail lindo, e nele dizia que sempre sentiu vontade de me beijar novamente, mas só me beijaria se eu pedisse.

-Claro Jake, mas do que em particular?

-Bella, me diga você não quer repetir o beijo?

Eu não sabia o que queria, com ele ali tão perto, seu hálito quente, seu peitoral malhado me imprensando na árvore.

-Jake...

Bella, não negue você quer!

-Quero...

Eu mal falei e seus lábios já estavam nos meus, sua língua buscou passagem, eu não resisti e retribuí, involuntariamente minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, ele sentiu e me apertou mais contra a árvore forçando sua perna entre as minhas me erguendo lentamente.

Eu me afastava lentamente na busca de ar, mas voltava aos seus lábios, como estava bom, eu nunca tinha beijado assim, ele deixou meus lábios e beijou meu queixo, foi se aproximando de meu lóbulo e deu pequenas mordidas, a sua mão desceu de meu quadril e chegou a minha bunda me apertando mais contra ele, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Lembre-se, não vou fazer nada que você não queira, quando quiser é só mandar parar.

Eu só consegui assentir com a cabeça, minhas mãos o puxavam mais para perto, pelos céus, eu estava ficando excitada, e junto dele daquela maneira pude sentir que ele estava excitado também, pude sentir a dureza de seu membro.

Quando eu recobrei minha sanidade eu parei o beijo.

-Pare!

-Tudo bem, você quem manda.

Jake me desceu gentilmente, afagou meu cabelo.

-Esse sim pode ser considerado um ótimo beijo.

-Convencido!

-Confesse Bella, já beijou alguém assim? Porque eu não. Estava guardando para você.

-Jake, isso não pode acontecer, eu acabei de chegar, nem sei quanto tempo vou ficar. Entende?

-Claro Bella, então me deixe aproveitar o tempo que tivermos?

-Me deixe pensar.

Ele pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e arrumou, acariciou meu rosto.

-Quero pensar longe de você, com você assim tão perto não dá.

-Tudo bem, mas lembre-se, você ainda vai ser minha Bella.

As palavras dele foram gentis, mas de certa forma soou como uma ameaça.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2 Paixão em Forks

2.A espera da chegada

Pdv Jacob

Levantei cedo, fui até a cozinha e depois de assaltar a geladeira, corri até a garagem e fiz minha série de exercícios diários, escutei a cadeira do meu pai passando pela rampa que fiz para ele chegar ate aqui.

-Filho! Vamos, Charlie disse que queria a picape agora cedo.

-Só vou tomar um banho e vamos.

Fiquei radiante, eu contava os dias desde que Charlie teve a noticia de que Bella iria morar com ele.

Não a via pessoalmente há uns três anos, desde que nos beijamos após a morte de minha mãe.

Eu pedi desculpas, mas ela não vinha mais visitar o pai, e assim só nos falávamos raras vezes pela internet.

Fiquei muito irritado quando ela me adicionou em seu Facebook e vi suas fotos sempre rodeada de amigas e rapazes, jogadores do time da escola, desde então comecei a malhar, quando ela me ver não serei mais o garoto que ela conhecia.

Seu perfil me dizia que ela era o tipo de garota das populares, sempre em festas ,baladas, nunca tirava fotos sozinha, sempre tinha algum garoto.

Decidi então que teria que me tornar o tipo de garoto que fosse compatível com ela.

Acabei o banho e estava só com a toalha enrolada, alguém bateu na porta.

-OI Jake?

- Oi Leah, o que você quer já cedo?

- Vai sair?

-Vou com meu pai até a casa de Charlie.

-Sabia, foi só ela chegar e você sai correndo como um cachorrinho.

-Leah, não comesse.

-Tudo bem! Não falo mais.

Leah se aproximou de mim, colocando a sua mão na dobra da toalha.

-Hummm, você sabe como gosto quando você sai do banho.

-Leah, meu pai.

-Billy foi falar com meu pai, por isso vim aqui rápido, sabia que você ia vê-la, só queria me despedir.

-Leah!

Eu mal falei, ela me empurrou casa adentro, agarrando em meus cabelos molhados.

-Há! É assim que vai ser!

A ergui e a carreguei para meu quarto, ela não perdeu tempo, começou a morder e beijar meu pescoço e seus beijos foram descendo, beijou meu peitoral e desceu mais, quando estava próximo ao meu umbigo ela arrancou minha toalha, agarrou meu membro e ficou ali brincando com ele, eu gemia, ela então o colocou dento de sua boca e me chupava com força, eu agarrei seu cabelo e forçava meu membro mais dentro de sua garganta, estava gemendo de prazer quando ela parou e subiu, fazendo o caminho inverso ela chegou ao meu ouvido e disse:

-Jake, quero você dentro de mim, agora!

A joguei na cama e comecei a dedilhar seu clitóris, Leah já estava molhada de excitação, quando coloquei de uma só vez dois dedos dentro dela, ela gemia, dei varias estocadas com os dedos dentro dela e com a outra mão eu dedilhava seu clitóris.

-Jake agora! Quero você metendo dentro de mim.

Eu a virei rapidamente deixando ela de quatro.

-Isso Jake é assim que eu gosto.

Peguei meu membro a penetrei com força, as estocadas ficavam mais fortes, eu agarrava pela cintura e com a outra mão dedilhava ainda seu clitóris. Até que cheguei ao ápice, ela já estava em seu orgasmo gemendo.

Quando terminei de gozar a deixei cair na cama.

-Viu por sua culpa vou ter que tomar outro banho.

-Posso ir junto?

-Chega Leah, já não ganhou o que queria hoje?

-Jake, posso perguntar uma coisa.

Vire e a encarei.

-O que?

-Vamos continuar, se ela te quiser?

-Leah, você sabe, sempre foi diversão, mas se eu conseguir o que quero, creio que traição não faz parte disso.

-Ta, legal só para conferir, mas e se ela não te der bola.

-Leah, enquanto não conseguir o que quero, é claro que podemos nos divertir de vez em quando, só que eu não vou desistir, agora levante e vistas se, meu pai chega logo, temos que sair.

Tomei mais uma ducha, eu e Leah começamos nosso louco relacionamento após Sam a trocar por sua prima Emily. Costumávamos brincar, ora me chamava de Sam e outras eu a chamava de Bella, o nosso acordo era sempre diversão, só sexo, nada de carinho ou beijos, mas desde que ela ficou sabendo da vinda de Bella para a cidade parecia estar tentando quebrar esse acordo.

Comecei esse relacionamento por puro interesse, sabia que Leah era experiente no que se referia a sexo, sempre quando estávamos reunidos, os rapazes costumavam se gabar de suas experiências sexuais, e Sam não era diferente, eu sentia até pena de como ele a expunha para todos daquela forma vulgar, para ele sempre foi só sexo, só ela não percebia.

Pelo menos nosso relacionamento era aberto e sincero, nunca a fiz promessas ou a iludi.

Sai do banheiro e ela já havia indo embora, meu pai estava na sala.

-Até que enfim, assim você vai levar à conta as alturas.

-Tudo bem pai, da próxima demoro menos.

Cheguei ao meu quarto quando fui me trocar em cima da cama um bilhete:

" Foi muito Bom! Espero ter mais! Beijos Leah "

- Erg, este era o tipo de coisa melosa que queria evitar. Se continuar assim tenho que dar um basta, amassei o bilhete e o joguei, não caiu no lixo rolou para trás da cama.

Chegamos à casa de Charlie, desci meu pai e sua cadeira.

-Olá Billy, Jack como vai?

-Bem.

-Vamos, entrem Bella já vai descer está no banho.

-É esses adolescentes demoram no banho.

Meu pai olhou-me de canto.

-Vou dar uma apressada nela.

Charlie subiu chamou Bella no banheiro.

-Ela já vem.

Começamos a jogar papo fora, Charlie tinha comprado uma Tv nova e estava todo eufórico para ver os jogos da temporada.

Ela apareceu nos degraus da escada, não me contive cheguei perto.

-Bella! Que saudade! Você não mudou nada. - Ela estava igual ao que me lembrava, linda e delicada. -

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você! O que houve?- Ela admirava meu peitoral, as seções de malhação deram resultados.

-Nada, só estou trabalhando e malhando um pouco.

-Ual! " Ela disse isso e ficou vermelha, me senti radiante,eu tinha chamado atenção dela."

-Retiro o que disse, você esta cada dia mais linda.

-Pare seu bobo, e me ponha no chão. - a coloquei no chão seu pai estava impaciente para mostrar seu presente, eu fiquei brincando com seus dedos macios.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Depois de vermos seu presente e de lancharmos, a convidei para um passeio na antiga trilha que brincávamos.

Andando ali eu tentava imaginar como a faria entender que todo esse tempo eu a esperei, como a queria.

Jogamos papo fora e entrei no assunto para saber se estava com alguém, mas como imaginei bela deu a entender que não era de namorar era de ficar com vários.

Então eu tentaria uma abordagem mais direta, fiquei em sua frente de modo que a colocasse de costas com uma arvore.

-Diga Bella, o que você quis dizer com_ "Ual"_ Agora pouco? – A reação dela diante de meu corpo era uma porta de entrada.-

-É, que..

Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, então resolvi esquentar as coisas e soçobrei em seu ouvido.

-Diga Bella, porque está tão nervosa?

-É que,sabe, você mudou muito esta mais ..

-Mais o que Bella?

Cheguei perto de seus lábios, mas não os beijei, lembrei que tinha prometido só a beijar novamente se pedisse.

-Lembra o que eu te disse no e mail que te mandei?

-Qual?

-O que te mandei há um mês.

-Ham, sim, lembro.

-Lembra-se de tudo?

-Claro Jack, mas do que em particular?

-Bella, me diga você não quer repetir o beijo?

Eu estava com tanta vontade de provar aqueles lábios...

-Jack..

Bella, não negue você quer!

-Quer...

Pensei: "_foda-se". _

Coloquei meus lábios nos seus, mas com a urgência que estava por aquele beijo, invadi sua boca com minha língua, seus lábios eram doces e ela retribuiu, colocou suas mãos em meu cabelo aproveitei a oportunidade, ela estava gostando, a pressionei contra a arvore e coloquei minha perna entre as dela, a erguendo de forma a meus lábios se encaixarem melhor.

Ela só se afastava por busca de ar, estava delicioso, queria sentir seu gosto todo a beijei o pescoço, o lóbulo de sua orelha, seu queixo, naquele momento ela era minha, abusei um pouco mais da sorte, descendo minha mão por seu quadril e cheguei a sua bunda firme e perfeita, não me contive a apertei contra mim.

- Lembre-se, não vou fazer nada que você não queira, quando quiser é só mandar parar. – A lembrei-

Estava com tesão de mais, senti o meio de suas pernas fervendo, e pude perceber que significava que estava excitada, meu membro correspondia, e eu estava quase pensando em possuí-la ali mesmo naquela arvore.

-Pare!

" Que merda, porque parar logo agora." A desci gentilmente.

-Tudo bem, você quem manda.

-Esse sim pode ser considerado um ótimo beijo.

-Convencido!

-Confesse Bella, já beijou alguém assim, porque eu não. Estava guardando para você.

-Jack, isso não pode acontecer, eu acabei de chegar, nem sei quanto tempo vou ficar, entende.

Desculpa esfarrapada.

-Claro Bella, então me deixe aproveitar o tempo que for.

-Me deixe pensar.

Peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e acaricie seu rosto, assim pensaria com carinho.

-Quero pensar longe de você, com você assim tão perto não dá.

-Tudo bem, mas lembre-se, você ainda vai ser minha Bella.

Seria meu objetivo, eu não descansaria enquanto não tivesse Bella só para mim, se não conseguisse, pelo menos em minha cama ela estaria ao menos uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3 Paixão em forks

dia de aula

PDV Bella

A noite fiquei pensando no Beijo, como pude ser tão estupida, pura luxuria, que idiota, foi só eu ver um cara sarado e lindo que deixo fazer o que quiser.

Ainda mais idiotice por esse cara ser seu amigo de infância, que você jurou nunca mais beijar.

Beijo, aquilo não foi um beijo foi uma pouca vergonha, mal consegui durante o resto da tarde encarar Billi e muito menos meu pai, e toda vez que olhava para Jack a culpa me invadia.

Meus sonhos não foram nada puros, todos nós estávamos na floresta, naquela maldita arvore.

Acordei e Charlie já havia saído, em cima da mesa um bilhete:

"O caminho para escola é fácil, é só seguir a rodovia, qualquer coisa o numero da delegacia esta na porta da geladeira, é só me ligar. Charlie."

Charlie era chefe de policia e um pai muito dedicado.

Tomei um suco e comi uma tigela de cereal, correndo, e fui ate a chev, torcendo para pegar, mas Jack garantiu que estava em perfeitas condições, motivo maior para que pegasse, não queria ter que chama-lo para concertar.

Quando encostei meu recém-presente a caminhonete vermelha no estacionamento, vários olhares voltaram para mim, é claro com um motor tão barulhento não seria diferente.

Notei que não me olhavam pelo carro, pois no estacionamento os carros dos alunos não eram tão novos, mas um me chamou atenção, um volvo prata estacionado perto da entrada do primeiro prédio, dele desceram uma garota baixinha com o cabelo curto arrepiado de pele branca ao descer em seguida um rapaz louro alto de porte atlético pegou sua mão eles seguiram, da direção desceu um rapaz que parecia um modelo, de tão perfeito, tinha cabelos bronze um porte mais atlético do que o louro e usava óculos escuros, quando desceu do carro parecia que estava tudo em câmera lenta ele retirou os óculos e seguiu atrás do casal , quando estava chegando a entrada outro carro encostou um Mercedes vermelho conversível, nele estava uma loura linda parecia com as garotas de minha antiga escola e ao seu lado um rapaz alto e forte de cabelos escuros.

Fiquei me perguntando, oque um grupo desses fazia em uma cidade como Forks, eram obviamente ricos suas roupas eram de boas marcas.

Olhei para mim mesma neste momento, eu também estava com roupas de boas marcas, e um decote nada apropriado para primeiro dia de aula em uma cidade pequena, mas era o que meu guarda- roupa tinha, desde que comecei a andar com Charlote ela mudou meu visual por completo, ela dizia que eu espantava os garotos, e desde então não foram só as roupas que mudaram, me vi completamente diferente andando com ela e sua turma. Teria que rever meus conceitos aqui em forks.

Enquanto procurava a secretaria um rapaz de cabelos escuros arrepiados veio meio gaguejando:

-Olá, você é Isabela Swan?

-Sim, mas me chame Bella.

-Como queira Bella eu sou Erick e sou o presidente do clube de estudantes estou encarregado de mostrar a escola para você e já peguei seus horários.

-obrigado!

Entrando na primeira aula uma garota tagarela puxou assunto:

-Olá meu nome e Jessica, e você é Isabela?

-só Bella, por favor.

Jessica tagarelou tanto que nem me lembrava do que falava.

Na terceira aula, graças a Deus, não foi com Jessica, mas outra garota puxou assunto, Ângela.

Ângela era o oposto de Jessica, se limitou a perguntas básicas e ficou só nisso.

Quando o intervalo veio fomos ao refeitório e um rapaz louro com uniforme do time sentou ao meu lado puxando assunto:

-oi Isabela!

-me chame de Bella

-meu nome é Mike, sou o capitão do time de futebol. Você veio da florida?

-sim, eu vim da florida.

Ele chegou perto de mim, olhou em meu decote e disse:

-dizem que as garotas da florida são quentes.

-O que? – Fiquei espantada essa foi uma cantada direta-

Jessica se aproximou e deu um "_tapa_ "na cabeça de Mike.

-Pare de cantar a aluna nova, dá um tempo Mike é o primeiro dia dela.

-Eu tenho que começar cedo antes que cheguem na minha frente.

Parecia que ser novo aqui atraia muita atenção, estava sendo a sensação do momento com muitas perguntas, das quais eu nem consegui responder todas.

Quando eles entraram no refeitório, os cinco e sentaram se na mesa ao fundo.

-Jessica você que sabe tudo quem são? – ela olhou para ver de quem eu me referia.

-A de cabelo curto Alice Cullen ela namora Jasper Hal, os dois fazem calculo comigo no terceiro período e a loira é Rosalie Hal esta com Emmett Cullen o forte, eles são do último ano.

- E o outro quem é?

-Ele é Edward Cullen, ele não é um gato, dizem que é problemático, seus pais vieram de outra cidade, pois ele se envolveu em algo feio, mas como são ricos as coisas foram abafadas.

-É ele e um gato mesmo! E quando vieram para cá?

Quando disse isso ele me encarou frustrado, com seus olhos dourados que eram incomuns.

-Eles chegaram à cidade há uns três anos. Não sei no que se meteu, mas ele me da arrepios.

Mesmo com todos ao meu redor me senti constrangida com o modo como aquele Edward me encarava, a curiosidade me tomou, o que será que ele fez para receber a sentença de viver em forks, ri com a ideia de que eu mesma recebi essa sentença sem ter feito nada.

- Jessica, mas ele está sozinho?

-Nem pense nisso Bella, o cara tem na testa escrito " PROBLEMA." Helo! É lógico que estaria sozinho.

Mal percebi quando o intervalo terminou todos já se levantavam e Edward continuava ali me encarando.

Ângela tocou meu ombro.

-Você vem Bella.

-há sim estou indo.

Entramos na aula de biologia e a única cadeira vazia era ao lado dele, senti meu estomago ficar vazio de repente.

Lembrando-se do que Jessica disse imaginei porque ninguém sentou ao seu lado ate hoje.

Ele era rico, lindo, ele deveria ser o mais popular. Cidades pequenas são estranhas, seu histórico não faria diferença em Phonix, até lhe daria alguns creditos no quesito popularidade entre os rapazes e garotas.

Durante a aula ele me encarou com um olhar intenso aquilo estava passando dos limite eu tinha que fala com ele mas minha voz se perdeu, quando a aula terminou tentei sair tão rápido que tropecei em algo, mas atrás de mim estava Edward, ele me segurou.

-Cuidado você tem que olhar por onde anda. –sua voz era como um sino, seu hálito era doce e estranhamente gelado.

-Obrigado, mas no meu caso eu posso tropeçar até em lugares planos.

-Então ficarei de olho, caso precise de ajuda.

Segui para o ginásio, a aula de educação física era meu terror.

Entrei no vestiário e as meninas comentavam o jeito que Edward me olhou a aula toda de Biologia, nem perceberam minha presença.

-Serio, Jess nunca o vi olhar nenhuma garota daquele jeito.

-Ang, é o primeiro dia dela, todos estão eufóricos, isso logo acaba.

-Olá garotas! Estão falando de que?

-Nada só de como a educação física acaba logo. – Jessica logo mudou o assunto, mas Ângela persistiu.

- Bella, você percebeu como o Edward te olhou a aula de biologia inteira?

- Fiquei meio constrangida com a situação.

-Não fique ele é um gato, e nunca olhou ninguém aqui da escola assim.

Quando sai do vestiário, fui surpreendida por Edward na porta do ginásio, parado como uma estatua perfeita.

-Oi, posso te acompanhar á seu carro?

-Claro.

Ângela se despediu rapidamente tentando me dar privacidade.

Caminhamos para a saída do ginásio, mas Edward pegou meu pulso e me levou a direção oposta que todos saiam.

-O estacionamento não é para lá? – perguntei confusa. -

-É, mas podemos dar a volta no ginásio, teremos mais tempo juntos, e teremos mais privacidade. – ó céus o que ele quer dizer com isso?-

Não consegui dizer não, havia algo nele que me puxava, como se estivesse entorpecida e enfeitiçada, não tive escolha apenas fui com ele.

Quando estávamos atrás do ginásio, e ninguém por perto ele segurou meu pulso e me girou, deixando minhas costas na parede, me encarou com aquele olhar agora escuro, um arrepio de medo percorreu minha espinha.

-Bella, me diga o que você está pensando?

-Agora! São tantas coisas, o porquê de estarmos aqui?

Ele fechou seus olhos, e logo os abriu, ele me encarava com olhar de frustração como se quisesse saber algo.

Eu não entendia o que ele queria comigo, mau me conhecia e me arrastou ali atrás da escola, sem ninguém por perto, lembrei de que Jessica disse que ele teve problemas em sua antiga cidade e se mudou, meu medo aumentava.

Ele chegou perto de meu pescoço e sentiu meu cheiro e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Não sei quem você é Isabela, só sei que se existe inferno você é o meu.

-O que você quer dizer com isso.

-Você despertou em mim algo que não sentia há muito tempo.

Fiquei tentando entender o que ele dizia, mas era inútil ele ali tão perto não conseguia nem pensar direito.

-E.. O.. Que seria?

-Desejo!

Ele falou isso me analisando, sua mão que estava em minha cintura começou a me acariciar, sua mão subia e descia por mau corpo, tive calafrios, fechei os olhos e pensei o que for que esteja acontecendo eu estou gostando pelos céus, eu estava com desejo também, desejo dele.

Foi quando bruscamente ele parou e me pegou pelo pulso, me direcionando ao estacionamento.

-Vamos.

O que foi aquilo ele me agarra daquele jeito e só isso? Eu caminhei tentando organizar as ideia e quando chegávamos ao estacionamento só havia alguns carros de professores e os nossos.

_-"Perai"!_ O que foi aquilo tudo?

-O que foi Bella?

-Agora! Nós? Você? Como você me agarra desse jeito e para sem explicar nada.

-Eu te expliquei, é tudo culpa sua você me despertou um desejo, um desejo por algo que não posso ter.

-Como assim, ainda não entendo nada do que você diz.

Ele chegou perto e sussurrou.

-Você não sabe nada, e fique feliz em não saber!

Ele virou-se e entrou no seu volvo, acelerando ao máximo foi embora.

E eu fiquei ali parada sem entender nada.

Entrei em minha caminhonete e dirigi tranquilamente até em casa, quando cheguei mal entrei o telefone tocou:

-Alo

-Oi Bella é Jess.

-Como conseguiu meu numero?

-Sua boba, todos tem seu numero seu pai é o chefe de policia_, Derrr _

-Há sim claro...

-E ai, me conta tudo...

-Tudo o que?

-Derr, to vendo que ta no mundo da lua, você e o Edward?

-Como assim? Do que você ta falando?

-Há pode contar para mim, vi quando ele te esperou no fim da aula, e não vi vocês saírem, aonde vocês foram? O que aconteceu?

-Jess calma, primeiro eu não sumi, nós só demos a volta por traz do ginásio, e segundo não aconteceu nada.

" isso não era de inteira mentira, não houve nada mesmo."

-A Th!, Você quer que eu acredite que um gato daquele te levou para trás da escola e você não tirou nenhuma casquinha? Helo! ?

-Sério Jess, foi só conversa, e quer saber ele é doido, por isso não tem ninguém.

-Doido como? Tipo ...

-Jess... Não viaja, to falando sério o cara não diz coisa com coisa.

- Tudo Bem! Já que você não quer não quer contar, beleza tchal!

Jéssica ficou chateada, mas eu não estava mentido, não aconteceu nada mesmo, mas bem que eu fiquei querendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 paixão em forks

fugir do inferno

PDV Edward

( á três anos atrás)

_-Edward tudo está resolvido, e hoje estamos voltando para nossa antiga casa em Forks._

_-Tudo bem pai, Forks é um bom lugar para nós, e os outros como ficaram com a situação?_

_- Todos aceitaram bem, Rose só que disse que vai ficar um ano a frente de vocês no colegial, ela não quer aguentar desde o começo._

_-Entendo._

_Carlisle colocou a mão em meu ombro._

_-Filho; vai dar tudo certo, vamos recomeçar, sempre temos que fazer isso de um modo ou de outro._

_- Não estou pensando em nós, como será que a garota está?_

_- Antes de assinar minha saída do hospital verifiquei e ela já estava ganhando alta, estava bem._

_-As marcas físicas podem ser apagadas, mas as emocionais?_

_-Edward, pare de se torturara você agiu certo, se não fosse por você..._

_-Pare nada do que disser vai mudar o fato de que o que eu fiz não tem perdão._

...

"_Não havia um só dia que eu não se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido, eu estava destruído por dentro, mesmo sabendo que minhas atitudes tinham um motivo valido, não mudava o fato de que uma vida humana tinha se perdido em minhas mãos."_

(Tempos atuais)

Todos os dias eram iguais para mim, mesmo vivendo em uma família grande como a minha eu me sentia sempre sozinho.

" Filho posso entrar?"

Minha mãe perguntava só em pensamento.

Isso minha vida era assim alem de todas as frustrações que tinha, eu aguentava esse maldito dom de sempre entrar na cabeça de todos.

-Claro mãe.

-Edward, queria que você tocasse para mim.

-Você sabe que não posso, não consigo!

-Quando você vai superar o que aconteceu?

-Talvez nunca!

" Para nós, nunca é muito tempo."

-Sei disso.

-Vou deixa-lo em paz, e se quiser conversar é só pedir.

Esme era pacienciosa comigo, deixa-me triste ver que meu sofrimento a afetava.

Desci para a garagem meus irmãos estavam todos esperando para ir à aula.

" Porque está tão triste meu irmão."

-Você quer que eu responda Alice?- Encarei com um olhar de acusação.

-Quando vai esquecer?

Não respondi, entrei no carro e coloquei meus óculos.

" Não sei porque dos óculos?"

-Eles me rotulam como o _"Bad Boy" _, só estou fazendo meu papel.

Era terrível como uma simples noticia conseguiu vazar na internet, e logo ligaram os fatos e uma fofoca de lá e outra de cá, e pronto eu virei o garoto riquinho e problemático.

Estacionei meu volvo e todos desceram do carro, eu fui o ultimo.

Minha primeira aula de espanhol fazia com minha irmã, Alice.

Como eu Alice tinha um dom, ela via o futuro, quando a aula acabou ela parou perto a porta e eu vi em sua mente toda sua visão.

Puxei-a pelo braço ate um vão perto do armário de limpeza.

-O que foi isso Alice?

-Nem sei, sei que quero apagar isso rapidinho de minha mente.

-Alice você teve uma visão comigo, e quem era ela?

-Já disse que não sei, Edward me solte, sabe que não controlo essas coisas.

- Sabe que isso não pode acontecer, ela me pareceu...

-Humana? Sim Edward eu percebi que te vi com uma humana fazendo algo que não quero falar, agora me solte que vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula.

No segundo período eu não fazia aula com ninguém de minha família fiquei intrigado com aquela visão de Alice, era tão nítida:

Eu estava em uma campina cheia de flores azuis silvestres, e com uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos e pele tão clara como neve, mas ela era humana, nos se acariciávamos de forma desprovida de qualquer pudor, e pior estávamos completamente nus.

Além de ser totalmente inconveniente eu estar na cabeça de minha irmã de maneira indecente, era totalmente errado, isso jamais poderia acontecer.

Passei as aulas seguinte com aquelas imagem que me ocupavam totalmente a minha mente, não deixando espaço para ouvir as mentes alheias, pelo menos isso era bom.

Aquelas imagens de minha mão deslizando seu corpo, eu poderia jurar que senti ate a suavidade da sua pele quente.

Quando o sinal bateu para o intervalo esperei Alice na porta da sala de calculo.

-Ei e ai viu algo mais?

-Ui, que horror eu aqui tentando apagar aquelas imagens indecentes e você vem me perguntar se eu tive mais, espero que não tenha.

Fomos para o refeitório, entramos e sentamo-nos à mesa ao fundo como de costume.

Quando nos sentamos Alice me chamou atenção para a mesa aonde sentava um grupo agitado, em suas mentes o assunto era a garota nova, eu ouvi falar dela nas mentes de todos a semana toda, mas o que me chamou atenção foi quando Jessica comentava sobre nós e obvio contava como eu era gato mas problemático, quando virei o rosto e meus olhos encontraram os dela.

-Não! Falei espantado e baixo o bastante para ninguém ouvir, exceto minha Irma.

" Sim é ela, sem duvida."

Alice pensou e sua mente mostrava a visão dessa manhã.

Isabela, seu nome veio em minha memória, todos falaram da filha do chefe de policia que chegaria da cidade grande.

Hoje todos olhavam para ela, até eu me deslumbrei com seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo castanho longo, ela usava um jeans, creio eu com stress estava colado em seu corpo, uma blusa com um decote provocante, com a visão de Alice sabia exatamente o que tinha por debaixo daquela roupa, não consegui tirar os olhos dela.

Fiquei incomodado por não conseguir decifrar ou escutar o que pensava, eram tantos pensamentos que me confundiam.

-Edward, ei você está me ouvindo?

-O que? você falou comigo?

-Claro Edward! Posso imaginar aonde sua mente esta!

-Alice, como pode ser possível, sua visão, é algo impossível.

-Edward, sinceramente não sei o que te dizer, eu sei que é impossível, mas minhas visões raramente falham.

-Desta vez espero que estejam erradas.

Aquilo era impossível, eu jamais conseguiria uma intimidade assim com uma humana, eu sabia disso da pior forma.

Não conseguia tiras os olhos dela, eu mal percebi quando todos já haviam se levantado do refeitório.

Entrei na aula de biologia e me acomodei na minha cadeira só, quando a vi entrar.

Olhei ao redor a única cadeira vaga era ao meu lado, Ela se aproximou não disse uma só palavra.

Durante toda a aula eu não consegui tirar os olhos dela, e como eu era mais alto que ela a minha visão era privilegiada de seu decote.

Tentei saber o que pensava, e nada, um completo vazio.

Meu corpo começou com reações estranhas, algo em seu cheiro acendeu um fogo, não consegui conter a excitação, eu só conseguia pensar na visão de Alice, em como o corpo de Bella era perfeito, de como me senti a tocando, de como me senti com ela me tocando, eu estava quase tendo uma ereção quando a aula acabou e Bella se levantou as pressas.

Parecia que fugia de algo, quando tropeçou, como estava atrás dela segurei.

Foi praticamente automático, quando a tive mesmo que breve, em meus braços senti uma descarga elétrica e uma vontade de protegê-la, ela parecia tão frágil.

-Cuidado você tem que olhar por onde anda. –ela me encarava frustrada.

-Obrigado, mas no meu caso eu posso tropeçar até em lugares planos.

-Então ficarei de olho, caso precise de ajuda. – Aquelas palavras saíram automaticamente e eram verdadeiras.

Notei que tomou o rumo do ginásio.

Fiquei a ultima aula impaciente, não conseguia tirar Isabela de meu pensamento, precisava vê-la.

Ao toque do último sinal, fui ate a saída do ginásio, esperei ate ela sair, tentei retirar imagens de Bella no chuveiro do vestiário, e lutei contra a vontade de ir vê-la ali mesmo.

Quando a avistei saindo, um desejo incontrolável me tomou conta.

-Oi, posso te acompanhar á seu carro?

-Claro.

Sua amiga, Ângela, uma garota muito gentil se despediu, ela não me julgava como os outros alunos então ficou a vontade em deixar Bella comigo.

Quando ela caminhava em direção à saída peguei em seu pulso e a puxei para desviarmos caminho pelo outro lado, assim teríamos mais privacidade, eu mesmo não sabia o que estava fazendo.

-O estacionamento não é para lá? - Ela estava com medo, confesso que eu também estava-

-É, mas podemos dar a volta no ginásio, teremos mais tempo juntos, e teremos mais privacidade. –

Há um limite para o que eu queria fazer e o que eu poderia fazer, eu só queria encontrar esse limite, estar perto dela era perigoso eu não sabia o que aquele desejo podia despertar em mim.

Certifiquei-me de que não havia ninguém por perto, segurei em seu pulso a girando para a parede, a encarei tentando desvenda-la, quem era ela, porque eu não conseguia ler sua mente? O que havia naquela garota para despertar tanta luxuria e m mim?

-Bella, me diga o que você está pensando? – eu tinha que perguntar era frustrante.-

-Agora! São tantas coisas, o porquê de estarmos aqui?

Fechei meus olhos, mas nada.

Ela devia mesmo estar se perguntando isso, pois até eu não entendia o que fazia aqui.

Senti seu cheiro, era como vinho puro e raro, inebriante e me deixou sedento de vontade de seu corpo, como isso podia acontecer, era impossível.

-Não sei quem você é Isabela, só sei que se existe inferno você é o meu.

-O que você quer dizer com isso.

-Você despertou em mim algo que não sentia há muito tempo.

Ela me olhou perplexa, como se eu fosse louco, e certamente eu era estar ali com uma humana que me despertava esse tipo de tentação era muito perigoso.

-E.. O.. Que seria?

-Desejo!

E era tão grande este desejo que não me contive, minha mão começou a traçar as curvas de seu corpo era puro êxtase, senti seus calafrios e comecei a ter novamente uma ereção, por tudo que é mais sagrado, isso é totalmente impossível.

Parei enquanto havia sanidade em mim.

-Vamos. – disse antes que eu voltasse a toca-la e não saberia se conseguiria parar.

_-"Perai"!_ O que foi aquilo tudo?

-O que foi Bella?

-Agora! Nós? Você? Como você me agarra desse jeito e para sem explicar nada.

-Eu te expliquei, é tudo culpa sua você me despertou um desejo, um desejo por algo que não posso ter. – tentei jogar a culpa nela, mas eu era quem estava brincando com fogo.

-Como assim, ainda não entendo nada do que você diz.

-Você não sabe nada, e fique feliz em não saber!

Só consegui dizer isso, entrei em meu carro e sai correndo dali, aquilo era um inferno, como poderia suportar desejar algo proibido.

Encostei meu carro e escutei os murmúrios de todos, com muita preocupação, certo de que Alice já havia adiantado sua visão aos outros e o fato de terem vindo no carro com Rose e eu ficar na escola.

-Que bom que chegou como está filho?

-Nada bem! Quero ficar sozinho.

Subi ao meu quarto, não me dei ao trabalho de escutar ninguém só dei uma explicação a Esme, pois ela era como uma verdadeira mãe.

Fiquei pensando no que acabara de acontecer, como era possível e aquela visão de Alice mais absurda.

Por toda minha existência aprendi a manter certa distância de humanos, convivíamos entre eles por sermos diferentes.

Os humanos para maioria de minha espécie, não passava de uma forma de alimento, sendo meu pai médico ele descobriu formas de nos manter afastados desta sede.

Só que uma regra eu sempre soube ser valida, não podíamos nos relacionar fisicamente com eles. Humanos eram frágeis e com um simples movimento mal direcionado, podiam ser mortos, eu sabia mais do que qualquer um como era fácil matar um humano, mesmo por acidente.

Só por sentir esse desejo por aquela garota, era algo tão forte que num impulso qualquer erro poderia ser fatal, mas eu a desejava, eu a queria, como um Vampiro poderia sentir isso por uma humana?

-Filho, precisamos conversar, há coisas que precisa saber.

Carlisle entrou em meu quarto para termos uma conversa.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5 Paixão em forks

**POV Bella**

Depois de meu Pai chegar e jantarmos, subi ao meu quarto tentar fazer o dever, mas foi inútil, eu só conseguia pensar em Edward Cullen, não entendia o que tinha acontecido, quando fomos atrás da escola era como se ele estivesse seguro de que me queria, disse ate que me desejava.

O que não saia de minha cabeça era porque me comparar ao inferno?

Lembrei de como me olhava, de como sua mão passou por mau corpo.

Fui imediatamente tomar um banho.

Depois de sair do banho ainda não estava relaxada, peguei meu notebook e fui ver meus e mails, tinha alguns de minha mãe, algumas propagandas, estranhei não ter e mail de minhas amigas e nem Charlote.

Então abri meu facebook que também não tinha nada para mim, meus amigos de Phonix pelo visto não sentiram muito minha falta, em suas atualizações as mesmas festas e bagunças, o mesmo de sempre.

Nada me distraia de pensar em Edward, então por curiosidade digitei na busca do facebook seu nome , para minha surpresa Nada, não havia nada ele não tinha como isso é possível, que adolescente em pleno século XXI não tem nenhuma rede social especialmente o face?

Então entrei no site de busca e digitei seu nome ali, para meu espanto uma noticia bem pequena datada de três anos atrás me chamou a atenção.

" _Morre um adolescente."_

_James Thorne, faleceu esta tarde com apenas 17 anos. _

_Ele estava internado em um hospital em coma, após ter sido espancado supostamente pelo filho do renomado medico da cidade._

_Em depoimento a policia, Edward Cullen, jovem de apenas 15 anos, informou que James começou a briga, ele supostamente estava agredindo sua namora Victoria quando Edward viu e os dois brigaram tentando parar a briga Victoria se feriu também._

_Edward cullen não teve ferimentos graves, o que deixou a policia desconfiada da versão, testemunhas confirmaram o caso e Edward foi inocentado das acusações._

Essa noticia me deixou muito abalada, mas pensando bem ,e se Edward disse a verdade para policia, se foi defender a garota? Talvez ele não fosse ruim, em todo este tempo ele nunca agrediu ou fez algo aqui. Algo mais não batia sua idade, ele estando em meu ano estaria com 17 anos, mas o jornal de três anos atrás dizia ele ter 15, alguma coisa tinha errado.

Coloquei meu pijama e desci falar com meu pai

Cheguei à sala, meu pai assistia o programa de esportes.

-Pai posso perguntar uma coisa.

-claro Bella.

-Eu ouvi hoje na escola uns boatos que me deixaram meio preocupada?

-O que esta acontecendo Bella?

-Nada, é algo que já aconteceu, sabe, sobre a família dos Cullen.

-Sei, e até sei o que falam, é sobre o rapaz filho do doutor.

-É sim.

- Sente aqui Bella, sabe como cidade pequena é!

- Sei bem!

-Quando eles se mudaram para cá houve um falatório sem tamanho, era gente ,me procurando na delegacia, me ligando, um inferno. Então fui pesquisar a historia.

-Do garoto morto da namorada essa? – Perguntei. -

-Sim, eu liguei para um conhecido meu do Alasca, ele me deu todos os detalhes da investigação e sabe o garoto que morreu era mesmo um encrenqueiro sem tamanho, e o histórico de Edward era perfeito, eles estavam a pouco tempo na cidade, o S.r. Cullen cooperou com toda a investigação, e seu filho foi inocentado das acusações, eles só mudaram para tentar viver longe do escândalo, mas essa internet.

-Sei como é.

-Então não se preocupe com eles, a família é muito digna, veja eles nem podem ter filhos deles e adotaram tantos, o doutor é muito bom, trabalha no hospital e faz vários plantões e até trabalha de graça para quem precisa.

-Eles parecem boa gente, deve ser só fofoca mesmo.

-Bella você viveu fora, devia saber como são as coisas.

-Eu sei, por isso quis falar com você antes de tirar conclusões.

-muito inteligente filha.

-Boa noite pai.

-Boa noite Bella.

Ao subir ao quarto comecei a sentir pena de Edward, como as pessoas podem ser cruéis.

Eu me rolava na cama e não conseguia dormir, eu só conseguia pensar em Edward.

Então lembrei-me de algo que aprendi para me acalmar e que iria me fazer dormir.

Continuei a pensar em Edward, agora eu tentava imaginar como seria se ele não tivesse parado de me acaricia eu passava a mão aonde ele tinha passado lembrando as sensações que tive.

Coloquei dois dedos em minha boca os umedecendo e desci a minha mão até minha intimidade, pensando em todo momento que fosse ele me acariciando, não demorou muito para umidade chegar, dedilhava meu clitóris e com a outra mão encontrei meus seios e a todo momento eu queria Edward fazendo aquilo.

Eu penetrei um pouco com meu dedo e fui atingindo níveis de prazer, era como sentisse sua presença ali naquele momento, assim fui rebolando em meus dedos e intensificando a penetração.

-Edward- eu disse em voz alta, não tão alta para não chamar atenção de meu pai.

Meu orgasmo chegou, e como imaginava fiquei cansada.

Enrolei-me no cobertor, pela manha tomaria outro banho, tive sonhos maravilhosos e nada decentes com Edward Cullen.

**Pdv Edward**

Carlisle sempre foi discreto quanto a certos assuntos, mas hoje ele me surpreendeu.

-Filho, vamos falar de sexo.

-Espera ai! Carlisle eu já tenho 108 anos e leio a mente de todos ate quando não quero em situações nada agradáveis, você não acha meio tarde para essa conversa.

-Edward, você conhece muito pouco, hoje quando Alice nos contou sua visão e vi o estado que você chegou imagino o que estava pensando.

- Começou a ler mentes também?

-Não, só liguei os fatos, quando Alice nos contou sobre seu envolvimento intimo com uma humana, sei o que pensou.

- Isso eu sei que é impossível!

- E se eu te disser que não é impossível

-Como?

Naquele momento, um lampejo de vida se formou em mim, seria mesmo possível?

-Claro que com certas restrições e cuidados, mas é completamente possível.

-Fiquei curioso!

-Edward, como você sempre está em nossas mente, sabe como é intenso e forte o relacionamento físico para nossa espécie.

-Sei bem, Emmett e Rose são os piores, Alice e Jasper não ficam para traz.

-Sabe então a intensidade do prazer que temos, e só perde para uma coisa.

- Sei, o desejo pelo sangue humano! Pois esse é o que eu chamo de empecilho, imagine Carlisle, se quando meus instintos estiverem se governando por si próprios, o que pode acontecer? Lembra se da ultima vez o que ocorreu comigo?

-Claro que lembro, você sofre todos os dias, mas é completamente diferente, quando você entrou naquela briga e seus instintos te dominaram, você estava tomado por ódio, mas com o sexo, você é tomado pelo prazer, e se a visão de Alice estiver certa, com essa humana será mais que apenas sexo.

-Carlisle, você acha que consigo, se algum dia chegar a acontecer?

-Filho eu tenho fé que você consegue.

Fiquei fitando o céu, e se Carlisle estivesse certo? E se eu pudesse saciar esse desejo despertado por Isabela?

Teria que conhece-la melhor, tive uma ideia.

Pulei minha janela em direção à floresta, corri entre as arvores, a vantagem de uma cidade pequena era saber onde todos moravam, e eu sabia exatamente aonde era a casa dos Swan.

Chegando a casa escalei uma arvore próxima a sua janela, ela acabara de entrar no quarto, como era linda aquela humana frágil.

Ao deitar-se ficou fitando o teto e rolava na cama devia estar sem sono.

Quando num rompante retirou a calça do pijama que vestia, imaginei o que ela iria fazer, e imaginei certo, não sei se era sorte ou tortura assistir aquilo, era tão prazeroso, ela acariciou o seu corpo, lembrei-me de que eu toquei aquele corpo, só não aproveitei mais.

Ela colocou seu dedo na boca e já sabia o que iria fazer, começou a acariciar sua intimidade, gemeu baixinho, ergueu sua blusa, sentia uma súbita vontade de estar lá para fazer o serviço, ela acariciava seus seios, e pensar que estive tão perto de acaricia-los também.

Ela estava se arqueando de prazer e escutei claramente ela dizer meu nome, há como aquilo me deu prazer, ela gozou dizendo meu nome, sim ela me desejava também.

Quando estava adormecida, dizia meu nome baixinho, abri com cuidado sua janela, entrei para vê-la mais de perto, quando ela se virou subitamente na cama, achei que estava acordando, e dei um passo para traz, e sem perceber esbarrei em seu notebook que se acendeu e a curiosidade me tomou o que ela viu?

Uma pontada aguda de dor em meu peito, ela estava pesquisando sobre mim e viu a noticia, ela sabia que eu era um monstro, responsável pela morte de alguém. Se contasse a ela o que eu era, agora ela sentiria medo de mim e não desejo.

Sai rapidamente de seu quarto e fiquei vagando pela floresta.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6

POV Bella

Pela manha acordei cedo, tomei outro banho, quando fui para cozinha Charlie já tinha saído para o trabalho.

Minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward Cullen, decidi sair cedo, quando cheguei ao estacionamento era só meu carro, decidi ler mais uma vez Romeu e Julieta, na próxima semana faria um trabalho sobre o livro.

Aos poucos o estacionamento ficou cheio, quando avistei a Mercedes vermelha chegando, mas nada do volvo.

Jessica encostou seu carro ao meu lado e me disse um oi meio azedo, Já Ângela quando seu pai a deixou ela veio direto me cumprimentar.

-Oi Bella, como passou a noite?

-Muito Bem.

Ângela era uma menina doce e delicada, nunca invadia a privacidade de ninguém.

Estávamos ali paradas ao lado da Picape, ela me contava como estava difícil dormir a noite desde o nascimento dos seus irmãos gêmeos.

Mike chegou ao estacionamento com o som alto e No banco do carona seu amigo Bem, logo que desceram vieram em nossa direção.

-E ai gatinhas, como vão? Bem chegou colocando o braço no ombro de Ângela, que corou imediatamente.

-Olá Bella! Mike chegou animado e repetiu o gesto de bem, só que em meu ombro.

-Oi Mike, qual é o motivo da animação? – ele estava irradiando felicidade-

- Só de ver sua beleza é motivo parar me animar. _ Cantada barata de novo._

-Pare com isso seu bobo, qual é real?

-você s estão diante do novo capitão dos Spartamos.

-Cara fala sério! – Bem se animou, é bem coisa de menino essa coisa de esportes. -

- O treinador me ligou ontem, e agora Bella eu vou ser o "Cara", vou ter que arrumar uma gata a altura. – Ele me olhou sugestivamente. -

-Boa sorte para você, acho que vai achar.- cortei legal.

-Que acham de sairmos comemorar no sábado?- Mike, se desviou do corte, mas continuava mantendo seu braço em meu ombro.

-E aonde podemos ir? Bem perguntou.

-Vou pensar em algo agora vamos entrar. - Já era hora de entrara em sala.

Dei uma breve olhada no estacionamento e nada do volvo.

Na primeira aula decidi puxar assunto com Jessica, resolvi falar do passeio para ela se animar.

-Ei Jessica, soube da novidade?

-Qual? – ela me olhou com mau humor.-

-O Mike é novo capitão do time.

- Sério? Como você soube antes de mim?

-Hoje no estacionamento. – ela ficou chateada de ser informada da fofoca depois, então tentei anima La.

-Sabe ele vai querer comemorar e vai organizar um passeio, você vem?

-Sério. Que legal, e aonde vamos- consegui !

-Não sei, ele vai pensar, vai ser sábado.

A aula passou normalmente e Jessica passou novamente ao modo tagarela, falando de sábado sem nem saber aonde seria o passeio.

No intervalo dei uma breve olhada e nada dele somente seus irmãos estavam na mesa.

- Na aula de biologia fiquei sozinha.

Na educação física, Jessica não desgrudou de Mike, acho que ele já estava arrumando sua gata.

Chegando a casa e o padrão da rotina já se formava, hoje dormi cedo, e sonhei somente com Edward.

A semana se passou e ele não apareceu na escola.

Na sexta feira quando saia para o estacionamento uma estranha mão me pegou no ombro, me fazendo pular.

-oi desculpa se te assustei

-oi,

-Bella gostaria de falar com você.

Alice irmã de Edward nunca me dirigiu a palavra, mas hoje ela parecia aflita.

- pode falar

-Mas não pode ser aqui, podemos ir a sua casa?

-Claro.

-Me da uma carona?

-vamos

Pelo caminho ela não disse nenhuma palavra olhava pela janela como se estivesse bem distante.

Entremos em casa a convidei a sentar.

-você quer alguma coisa? Um suco água?

-não obrigada

- então o que você queria falar?

-é sobre Edward Bella.

meu coração disparou,

- o que aconteceu?

-Bella, Edward sumiu.

-Sério, vocês já avisaram a policia?

-calma Bella não é bem assim ele não esta em perigo.

-como você sabe, podemos ligar para meu pai ele Poe todos atrás dele agora.

-calma Bella, a única que pode trazer Edward é você.

**Pov Edward**

Como poderia imaginar ter algo como uma humana, mas essa vontade louca de agarra-la possui La a qualquer momento, como continuar aqui com esse desejo eu tenho que me afastar.

Peguei o celular

-Oi Edward, volte para casa Esme esta preocupada.

-Alice você deve ter visto aonde vou então só avise os outros eu mantenho contato.

-Edward não adianta, eu ainda vejo você com ela, naquela promiscuidade.

Desliguei o telefone e segui rumo à casa de nossas primas Tânia e Kate.

-oi Edward quanto tempo?

-Oi Tânia eu vim passar uns tempos.

A semana foi de vagar não havia muitas distrações e estava entediado, sentado na neve observando o crepúsculo chegar.

Quando senti que alguém se aproximava e logo seus pensamentos a denunciaram.

-Tania, não adianta você sabe que não dá.

- mas Edward antes nós se divertíamos tanto.

-antes Tânia, não seria justo com você agora.

-há Edward eu não ligo.

-mas eu sim. Não seria justo comigo também.

-Edward, pode ser como sempre foi sem culpa.

-Só que as circunstâncias são outras.

-é por causa da garota humana que você contou?

-tem haver sim com ela.

-Então porque fugiu.

-ela não merece um monstro assassino.

Tânia se aproximou e continuou com seus pensamentos sem pudor nenhum, colocou sua mão em meu cabelo e começou a acaricia.

-há Edward, sabe que devemos nos distrair parar esquecer-se de lembranças ruins.

Ela falou isso, e rapidamente colou sua boca na minha, a empurrei.

-Pare Tânia, sua Irma.

-Kate foi caçar com Laurent e talvez ate fazer algo mais, que nós podemos fazer também.

Tânia era uma vampira linda tinha cabelos loiros, corpo escultural, mas nunca me senti atraído emocionalmente por ela .

-vamos Edward só uma vez.

Com seus pensamentos obscenos fiquei realmente excitado, foi então que a agarrei ali mesmo na neve, o frio não nos incomodava.

Eu mordia seus seios enquanto ela cravava suas unhas cumpridas pintadas de vermelho em minha costas, eu desci ate sua região intima e com a língua estimulei seu clitóris a deixando em puro extasse e como todos de nossa espécie isso a levou ao delírio, ela me puxou rapidamente ficando em uma posição em que ela fizesse o mesmo enquanto eu ainda a lambia e chupava , ali na neve em 69, ela colocava meu membro em sua boca e o sugava com impetuosidade., rapidamente percebendo que eu quase alcançava o ápice ela com sua força e velocidade colocou-se em cima de mim em um único movimento meu membro estava dentro dela,

Quando eu estava quase gozando percebi que a todo momento eu não tinha Tania em minha mente e sim Bella, e quando gozei soltei um rosnado e seu nome.

-Há Bella!

Foi o que bastou, Tânia em único movimento se pós de pé recolheu suas roupas e entrou dentro de casa batendo a porta.

Bem que eu tentei avisar!

Tania passou o resto da tarde me insultando e praguejando em pensamento.

A noite de sexta estava apenas começando quando meu telefone tocou com um numero estranho.

Eu não atendi , parou de tocar em seguida uma mensagem chegou.

"_Atenda o telefone Edward quero falar com você. É A Bella"_

Seria mesmo possível? Ou Alice estaria usando de artimanhas para falar comigo.

Quando o mesmo numero ligou atendi, e meu coração quase pulou era a voz mais linda e sensual que ouvi.

-Alo

-Alo, Oi Edward,é a Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7

7. Telefonema

**Pov Bella**

Eu estava perplexa, como eu poderia ser a única que poderia trazer Edward de volta? Eu mal o conhecia, Alice estava equivocada.

-Alice acho que você esta enganada, eu e Edward nem nos conhecemos direito.

-Bella, Edward está apaixonado por você.

-Há tha´! Nos só nos vimos um dia, acho que está enganada.

-Bella você tem que confiar em mim, Edward está apaixonado, só não sabe ainda. –( agora ta explicado, a garota é louca mesmo)

-Olha Alice sei que esta preocupada com seu irmão, mas creio que não posso fazer nada.

-nem depois do que aconteceu atrás do ginásio? (agora ela piro de vez, nem aconteceu nada a não ser que)

-Alice o que seu irmão inventou? Não aconteceu nada entre a gente...( eu tinha que esclarecer, o que eu menos queria eram fofocas nessa cidade, mas ela me interrompeu)

-ele não inventou nada, não guardamos segredos em nossa família, estou me referindo à química que você também deve ter sentido?

-olha Alice eu acho que esse assunto não te diz respeito e se vocês são tão unidos e não guardam segredos então como você não consegue traze-lo de volta

-Bella ele não me atende e é complicado, olha não vou te incomodar mais só promete que vai pensar pelo menos.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa.

-tome Bella, (ela me estendeu um papel) este é o numero do celular dele, pense melhor e se quiser.

Ela saiu, então lembrei de que ela veio de carona , mas quando fui atrás ela já tinha sumido de vista.

Depois de jantar com Charlie e de fazer meu dever entrei na internet abri o facebook e Mike já havia postado aonde seria a sua comemoração:

Mike: Galera... Amanha vamos se encontrar em frente à loja do meu pai pelas 9 da manhã, parar aproveitarmos a praia, vamos a la puch.

La puch era a praia perto da reserva indígena dos quileuts eu conhecia bem o lugar quando criança meu pai pescava com Bily e eu ficava brincado com Jack e sua Irma Rachel.

Tratei de confirmar, logo embaixo de seu comentário comentei também.

Bella: muito boa escolha Mike... Vamos com quais carros?

Mike logo comentou em seguida animado, e ai logo os outros confirmaram também .

Os comentários viraram uma conversa.

Mike: que bom que confirmou já estava assustado que ninguém iria, por enquanto tem o meu, mas podemos pegar a Vam de meu pai.

Bem: cara.. não confirmei nada pois achei que não precisava.. e meu carro ainda está na oficina então irei no seu.

Jessica: é claro que estarei lá, e posso levar meu carro se quiser.

Ângela; vou também, e como não tenho carro vou de carona em qualquer um.

Bella: to vendo que não preciso ir com o meu.

Bem: Bella a natureza agradece você usar menos sua caminhonete. 

Laurem: vocês esqueceram de Tilher e eu, nós estamos sem carro

Mike: calma vamos relaxar então no meu carro eu levo Bem, a Ângela e a Bella, a Jessica pode levar o Tilher e a Laurem e ainda sobra espaço.

(Mike parecia estar separando casais)

Jessica: Nada disso, vamos ser civilizados, as meninas vão no meu carro,e no do Mike vão os garotos.

Mike : bom tudo resolvido eu vou arrumar as coisas, até amanha galera e não se atrasem podemos aproveitar o dia todo

Não achei necessidade de despedida e logo sai, entrei em meu email e só havia email de minha mãe respondi e desliguei o computador , mas quando vi em cima da escrivaninha o pequeno papel com o numero do celular de Edward fiquei com um sentimento de culpa.

" que raiva..." eu sabia que não poderia fazer nada a respeito, mas algo me fez pegar meu telefone celular e discar o numero:

"droga ..." ele não atende, pensei em desistir ,mas enviei uma mensagem:

"_Atenda o telefone Edward quero falar com você. É A Bella"_

Esperei somente uns segundos para ele ler a mensagem e liguei novamente no terceiro tok ele atendeu.

-Alo

-Alo...oi Edward é a Bella

-oi o que você quer Bella?

Ele estava com uma voz distante me perguntei se sabia quem falava então resolvi forçar sua memória.

-Sou eu Isabela, da escola, aula de biologia lembra.

-Eu sei quem você é, porque esta me ligando a essa hora?

-Hãmmmm? Bem para conversar ( que idiota eu era, nem conseguia falar em um telefone, diga algo coerente)

-E ai? Ham o que?

Ele parecia estar começando a rir de mim

-Hãmmm do que você quer falar? ( idiota!)

-Acho que foi você que me ligou, e disse que queria falar comigo então o assunto é seu

(é claro eu ia dizer o que? sabe Edward sua irmã meio loca veio aqui e disse que você esta apaixonado por mim só que a propósito você ainda não sabe)

-eu tava preocupada você sumiu.

-não sumi, só estou resolvendo assuntos.

-é que não te vi a semana toda!

-olha Bella já está tarde...

-perai ... é sabe meu amigo Mike, da escola lembra dele?

-sim claro que lembro

-então ele agora e o capitão do time e ai a gente vai comemorar amanha você quer vir?( Ufa achei uma desculpa rápida)

-Não sei o pessoal da escola não vai muito com minha cara.

-Não te contaram que ninguém gosta de ninguém mesmo, é assim o mundo adolescentes.

-è verdade( eu conseguia amolecer ele) aonde vocês vão?

Seria possível ele iria?

-Em lapush a praia perto da reserva.

-Há Bella não vai dar eu ainda tenha assuntos, mas outra hora quem sabe( será que ele voltaria?]

-tudo bem fica para próxima, então será que te vejo segunda?

-talvez se eu já tiver resolvido tudo.

-será muita matéria para por em dia, se precisar de ajuda.( ai, ai,ai será que exagerei agora)

-eu estou acostumado, ei Bella a propósito como conseguiu meu numero?( ai caramba)

-sua Irma, ela me deu.(melhor não entrar em detalhes)-tchau Edward ate segunda-feira-

-tchau Bella ate!

Ufa.. que foi aquilo, eu parecia uma retardada no telefone, o que ele pensaria de mim?

Fui me deitar e fiquei com Edward na cabeça, como ele mudou seu jeito no telefone, e se fosse verdade o que Alice disse? É logico que naquela noite meus sonhos foram ocupados por ele, e nada decentes.

**Pov Edward**

- eu estou acostumado, e ei Bella a propósito como conseguiu meu numero?

-Sua Irma ( só podia ser aquela baixinha) tchau Edward ate segunda-feira

-tchau Bella ate.

Quando desliguei o telefone queria matar minha Irma, mas ao mesmo tempo ouvir aquela voz no telefone tão desajeitada, foi tão bom, me deu vida, e sem ela não estivesse me achando um monstro ela não ligaria para um.

Minha cabeça estava bagunçada,o que a fez me ligar o que Alice disse?

Peguei o telefone e liguei para ela.

-oi Edward, já vai voltar para casa? Eu te disse que ela também vai gostar de você.

-Alice cale a boca um pouco, o que disse a ela?

-nenhuma mentira.

-Alice...

-ta legal, eu só disse para ela te ligar para você voltar.

-Alice...

-Esta bem! Eu devo ter dito algo sobre paixão, química sei La eu tinha que fazer ela te ligar para você mudar de ideia e voltar, e pelo que vejo deu certo.

-deu sim, pode tranquilizar Esme eu volto amanha e você vai ver sua baixinha intrometida...

-você vai me agradecer Edward eu garanto.

-tudo bem obrigado e tchau.

Eu não podia negar o que minha Irma me proporcionou foi algo tão perfeito, eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas quando percebi Tânia chegando.

-posso entra?

-a casa é sua.

-me desculpe Edward, eu sabia que você estava aqui por causa da garota e insisti o erro foi meu você tentou me alertar.

-Tânia não se desculpe, eu tinha que ter evitado também.

-vai embora?

-vou pela manha

-posso te pedir algo?

-eu li seus pensamentos e não poderia cometer o mesmo erro.

-Tania, por favor, não faça as coisas mais difíceis para você.

Ela se aproximou e colocou sua mão em minha face.

-Edward não é segredo o que sinto, mas respeito sua escolha, só que eu queria ter algo para me lembrar de você.

-mas não seria completo você sabe onde eu estaria pensando.

-pois bem... já que é uma despedida você pode me chamar do que quiser ate posso fingir ser sua Bella.

-tão errado... Mas tão tentador, eu acabara de ouvir sua voz e isso já foi o que bastou para arder meu desejo por ela.

Peguei na nuca de Tânia e a puxei e dei lhe um beijo apaixonado, mas sabendo que em minha mente eu estava beijando Bella.

O beijo logo esquentou Tânia era fogosa e logo já estava completamente nua, eu a joguei no chão e me pus encima dela e mordisquei seus seios perfeitos foi descendo os beijos ate encontrar sua intimidade já sedenta de prazer, e com a língua fiz movimentos circulares a deixando completamente excitada, com meus dedos eu a penetra enquanto minha língua proporcionava Le um prazer imenso, subi com os beijos encontrando sua boca meu membro chegou à entrada de sua intimidade e de uma só vez a penetrei com força eu estava lento em uma velocidade humana aproveitando imaginando como seria estar dentro de Bella, quando Tânia impetuosa me virou assumindo o controle em cima de mim cavalgando deliciosamente com uma velocidade até que cheguei ao ápice, novamente foi o nome de Bella que gemi alto, mas desta vez Tânia não reclamou só desabou ao meu lado.

-Edward adeus, algo me diz que essa será nossa ultima vez, eu te desejo sorte com sua Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap8

8. La puch

**Pov Bella**

Quando estávamos todos a caminho da praia, eu sentei no banco de trás com Ângela e Laurem foi à frente conversando com Jessica.

Cheguei perto de Ângela eu tinha que desabafar antes que explodisse e Ângela era a menina mais discreta que conhecia.

-Ang..

-Que foi Bella?

-Você não vai acreditar para quem eu liguei ontem?

-quem Bella?

-Edward Cullen ( sussurrei para ela que percebeu minha discrição)

- e sobre o que falam?(ela sussurrava também, e com a tagarelice alta de Jessica e o som ligado dificilmente elas ouviram)

-eu o convidei para vir aqui com a gente.

-e ai o que ele disse?( percebi Lauren dar uma olhada de canto e fiquei calada ate ela voltar o assunto com a Jessica)

-ele não podia vir, mas acho que segunda já volta à aula.

-e como você conseguiu o numero, ele te deu?

-não sua Irma me deu, mas essa é outra longa historia outra hora com tempo te conto.

-tudo bem

Ângela não era de muita especulação, chegando à praia Mike e os garotos descarregaram barracas e muitos petrechos pelo visto ficaríamos aqui o dia todo mesmo.

Depois de tudo arrumado Jessica convidou Mike para uma volta, eu dei graças a Deus, Bem convidou Ângela também, eu estava me sentando quando o outro rapaz que se tornou amigo de Mike a pouco através do time chegou perto.

-e ai você não quer dar uma volta, ( observei Lauren me olhar de canto, o que eu menos queria era encrenca)

-você não veio com ela?

-há ela é minha prima – ele se agachou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido- e é uma chata... um grude se é que me entende.

-entendo sim todas somos as garotas são assim, eu mesmo sou um chiclete quando quero.

Tentei cortar quando percebi que Lauren se enrijeceu por nossa aproximação.

-sabe Thiler eu to meio com dor de cabeça e cansada vai dar uma vota com ela.

-eu também to cansado acho que vou ficar aqui, - eu já não sabia o que fazer quando fui salva pelo gongo quer dizer pelo Jack.-

-Bella! Você aqui?

-oi Jack, esse é Thiler aquela é a Lauren e La na frente estão Mike e Jessica e Bem e Ângela, viemos num tipo de comemoração, pessoal esse é Jacke, é meu amigo desde pequena,

-olá, -Lauren cumprimentou, Tilher encarou jake analisou seu tamanho e só se limitou a um " e ai cara "

-O que estão comemorando?

-a o Mike aquele loiro La na frete foi escolhido para capitão do time e resolveu organizar este passeio,

-que bom que ele teve esta ideia.

Lauren viu a oportunidade e chamou tilher

-vem Thiler vamos deixar Bella e o Jacke agora ela arranjo companhia , já que quem ela convidou não veio!

Thiler a acompanhou ( ela deve ter ouvido minha conversa com Ângela)

Fiquei ali sentada e Jack sentou ao meu lado

-e ai que companhia você convidou?

-ninguém importante é que ninguém convida ele, me senti na obrigação de ser educada, e um garoto da escola Edward .

-o filho do doutor Cullen?

-é sim!

-Bella ele não é boa companhia para você.

-a Jacke não começa, o garoto, nem tem amigos não comesse a julgar você também.

-não é julgar, é que os Cullen não são boa companhia para ninguém, promete se afastar dele?

-Jack você não e meu pai e além do mais até meu pai acha uma idiotice tudo isso, então não me diga o que devo ou não fazer

-Bella não tem nada a ver com as fofocas, são outras histórias que me preocupam.

-e o que são essas histórias?

-é complicado

Jacob Black você começou agora fala logo.

-ta legal, mas você vai rir ou se assustar to avisando, se trata das lendas da nossa tribo.

-Estou esperando.- eu batia o pé com impaciência.-

-Bella nós os quileuts descendemos de lobos sabia?

-é quando éramos criança você contava para me assustar uma coisa assim e o que tem haver com os Cullen?

-meu tataravô encontro com eles uma vez e descobriu o que eram, mas como eram diferente do resto da espécie deles meu avo não os matou só que fez um pacto deles se afastar das terras quileuts.

-tá e que espécie eles são?

-nos os chamamos de frios, mas em suas lendas eles chão chamados de vampiros.

-Hahaha, e agora? Eu tenho que rir ou sair correndo? Você só pode ta brincando!

-Não deboche Bella essa e a única lenda ainda contada sempre, eles nos alertam a mantermos afastados da parte do território deles.

-só que tudo isso me parece muito surreal.

-tudo bem, se você pensa assim, mas estou te avisando, se mantenha afastada dele. Vamos,_ Jacke me deu sua mão convidando-me a se levantar com ele. -

-vamos aonde?

-Dar uma volta( alguma coisa me dizia que eu iria me arrepender se fosse)

-Humm, acho que vou ficar aqui.

-Bella eu não mordo, vamos é só uma volta como todo mundo.

Levantei e fui caminhar na trilha com ele, ao entrarmos mais adentro escutei alguns gemidos e não demoro para perceber o que era, Mike estava com a Jessica imprensada em uma arvore e os dois estavam na maior "pegação", nem quis ver muito, desviei para outra passagem da trilha.

-Bella aonde vai?

-Jack te garanto que por ali não vai ser legal, iremos atrapalhar.

Quando disse isso Jacke ouviu os gemidos, e logo estava ao meu lado e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Nos podíamos fazer o mesmo?

-NÃO! Jack eu já disse, tá legal.

**POV Jacob**

A noite estava lenta para começar eu custava pegar no sono, eu ficava martelando em minha cabeça quando iria ver Bella novamente, que desculpa arrumar, como poderia conquista-la se não fosse vê-la.

Meu pai acabara de adormecer vendo os esportes, e mais uma vez tive que carrega-lo para cama .

Eu mal havia fechado a porta de seu quarto, alguém bateu a porta, e eu já sabia quem era.

-Leah, o que você quer?

-Você já sabe o que eu quero.

-Olha Leah, a gente pode continuar, mas tem que manter o trato, pare de frescura, como aquele bilhetinho idiota.

-A para, não foi para ser meloso, eu só quis ser educada.

-sei

-então não vai me covidar para entrar?

Não pensei duas vezes eu já tava com um tezão enorme, a peguei pela cintura a ergui no colo e carreguei para meu quarto.

-só não grita para não acordar meu pai.

-impossível, mas vou tentar.

Fechei a porta com o pé, e joguei na cama quando fui abrir a calça ela tomou a iniciativa e retirou meu membro já duro e lambeu a cabeça, eu estava enlouquecendo e ela começou a chupa-lo intensamente.

-Hauu que delicia.. ela colocava todo na boca e com a outra mão acariciava minhas bolas,ela sugava intensamente sentia meu membro quase me sua garganta, foi quando gozei e ela sugou tudo até a ultima gota.

-há jacke seu sabor é tão delicioso e doce!

-então abre essas pernas eu quero ver se já esta molhada?

Então arranquei sua calcinha ela estava de vestido e logico que encontrei ela toda molhada não demorei muito e cai de boca, seu clitóris estava rígido e ela jorrava liquido me molhando, coloquei dois dedos de uma vez dentro dela e ela rebolava em minha boca, vi quando pegou um travesseiro e abafou seu grito.

-agora vira cadela, quero come você de quatro como merece!

Ela virou aquela bunda para meu lado e eu logo peguei em meu membro já duro novamente e penetrei de uma só vez, a estoquei com força e varias veze a fazendo ter que abafar os gritos.

Logo gozei novamente.

Não foi preciso dizer nada ela se levantou e como prometido só se despedindo com um tchau e saiu,

Aquilo era bom, dava para ver que ela não iria começar a ser um grude como imaginei.

Acordei pela manha, era sábado e mesmo tendo transado loucamente com leah à noite, eu não tirava Bella da cabeça, resolvi passear na praia chegando lá para minha surpresa Bella estava sentada perto de uns amigos resolvi puxar assunto.

Quando Bella me falou que conhecia Edward Cullen meu sangue ferveu, eu pensei Sanguessuga idiota, eu sabia exatamente o que Edward era ele e toda aquela corja de vampiros, sim eles estavam novamente aqui na cidade e se não fosse por um tratado idiota feito por meu tataravô eu mesmo acabava com aqueles sugadores de sangue.

Eram antigas lendas, mas algo me dizia que eram lendas verdadeiras.

Para aliviar a tensão convidei Bella para um passeio na floresta, mal entramos na floresta bela estava desviando.

-Bella aonde vai?

-Jack te garanto que por ali não vai ser legal, iremos atrapalhar.

Logo ouvi os gemidos, e deu para ver de relance um dos amigos de Bella estava na maior "pegação" com uma das garotas, isso me deu um tesão eu não resisti em fazer um convite.

-Nos podíamos fazer o mesmo?

-NÃO! Jack eu já disse, tá legal.

-Que foi Bella, é só repetir os amasso daquela tarde de domingo.

-Jacob, isso não vai mais acontecer, tá legal, somos amigos e nada mais.

Aquilo foi como um tapa, eu não me segurei agarrei em seu braça e a puxei com força para um beijo,

Colei meus lábios,mas ela ofereceu resistência, tentei achar passagem com a língua e nada Bella tentava se soltar, quando percebi o erro que eu estava fazendo.

Soltei-a imediatamente, mas ela logo começou a gritar e me lascou um "tapa".

-SEU IDIOTA! VOCE FEZ DE NOVO ME FORÇANDO ESCUTA AQUI JACOB BLACK EU NÂO QUERO VER MAIS A SUA CARA ENTENDEU!

Falando isso ela saiu correndo em direção à praia.

Fiquei envergonhado com minha atitude, mas não podia ir lá agora com sua raiva ela não ouviria nada, então voltei para minha casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap9

9. Descobertas

Pov Edward

À noite com Tânia me deixou com um sentimento de arrependimento, mas tentei eliminar de minha mente esse episodio eu iria focar agora em outro assunto.

Isabela Swam, ela me ligou e me deu uma esperança talvez ela não me achasse um monstro, eu teria que descobrir mais dela desvenda-la,

Quando encostei meu carro na garagem e entrei na imensa sala da ,mansão esme minha mãe me recebeu com um abraço.

Subi deixar minhas coisas no quarto e minha irmã veio falar comigo.

-Edward, fico feliz de você voltar.

-como se você não tivesse visto, e ai viu algo mais? Alguma dica?

-estou tentando não ver.

-Sim claro, como eu não visse você e Jasper sempre nessa sua mente poluída.

O Sábado não me dava muitas opções pois sabia que não havia possibilidade de vela, ela estaria com seus amigos na praia, então desci para convidar meu irmão para caçar.

- E ai Emmett vamos para uma caçada.

-Veja só quem está todo animadinho, vejo que a visita na casa da Tânia te fez bem..

-Mente poluída... eu estou animado por outras coisas!

-Não vai me dize que ta pensando na humana?

- tudo bem, então eu não digo!

-Há... cara com uma gostosa como a Tânia nos seus pés e você quer uma simples humana.

-EMMETT! Rose gritou de lá de cima

-Calma querida é só uma expressão!

-Emmett, de simples ela não tem nada!

-Eu tenho que concordar que ela é bem gostosa, mas uma humana!

-Emmett vamos caçar antes que você diga mais asneira, Rose está prestes a descer para te dar uns bons tapas.

A caça foi muito divertida, tirando as piadas nada discretas de Emmett .

A noite eu teria outra distração hoje eu iria ver Bella Swan novamente.

Pov Bella

Depois que o idiota do Jacob me beijou a força sentei no troco onde Ângela já estava sentada, minha cara de raiva estava estampada no meu rosto.

_ que foi Bella? quer falar sobre isso? – Ângela perguntou, eu não havia percebido as lagrimas idiotas escorrendo em meu rosto.

-Nada, é só aquele idiota do Jack!

-Seu amigo?

-Amigo? Aquele idiota não é meu amigo.

-Calma Bella!

-Sabe Ângela, eu to cansada, to cansada de me julgarem algo que não sou,pelos rapazes acharem que eu sou um objeto que podem chegar e passar a mão e fazer o quiser...- as lagrimas vinha e eu não conseguia impedir..-

-Bella, acho que aqui não é lugar para conversar, o que você acha de a gente ir amanha para port angels a gente podia passear tomar sorvete e ate assistir uma matine o que acha?

-Acho que tudo bem, sabe estou precisando de uma amiga.

Os outros nem perceberam meu estado estavam com suas preocupações, a tarde passou ate que rápido, fizeram uma fogueira e ficamos jogando papo fora, eu até me distrai do acontecido.

Quando cheguei em casa meu pai queria saber das novidades.

-E ai Bells como foi com seus novos amigos?

-Foi legal.

-é bom você se misturar com outros adolescentes,certo que não é mesma coisa que em phonix.

-Pai te garanto que adolescentes são sempre iguais em qualquer lugar,

-tudo bem, vai jantar?

-Não estou com fome a gente comeu muita besteira lá, eu to cheia de marshmallow.

Subi ao meu quarto e como de costume fui ao computador.

Em minha caixa de e mail dois de minha mãe, tratei de responde-los, depois um de minha amiga charlote lá de phonix.

"_E ai amiga... como vai ai, e os caipiras?_

_Porque não enviou noticia?_

_Sabe tem algo que preciso te contar, isso se você já não viu o Face, eu to namorando, espero não esteja chateada, é com o Mark, sabe como você foi embora acho que ele tá livre._

_Beijinhos e manda notícia"_

Que cadela miserável, então era isso que ela queria !

_Flach back on_

_Nos estávamos começando o colegial e charlote chegou a minha casa com uma maleta de maquiagem._

_- Belinha querida, nos vamos entrar no colegial e temos que entrar arrasando, chega de sermos as meninas de quem ninguém lembra o nome. _

_- o que é tudo isso char?_

_-é simples vamos aprender a se produzir, depois pegue seu cartão e vamos as compras._

_Maldito dia que deixei ela me transformar, ta certo que fiquei um arraso e desde o primeiro dia os garotos não tiravam o olhos de mim principalmente o Mark, capitão do time._

_-Bella você viu os caras do time não tiravam o olho de nós, e o Mark que gatinho..._

_Flac back off_

É sempre desde que Mark colocou o olho em mim ela não se conformou, e quando começamos a ficar ela sempre pôs defeito nele e agora ela ta namorando ele?!

Abri correndo meu face e lá estava as atualizações de todos e o comentário era só o namoro dos dois..

Eu não estava com ciúme, pois antes mesmo de me mudar eu já tinha terminado com ele.

Mas só de pensar em quanto tempo será charlote pensava nele ate quando estávamos juntos me deu nojo...

Ais começaram os comentários e o que me deu nos nervos foi saber a opinião de todos.

Eu comecei a analisar o que Jacob disse sobre eu ser assim, também com essas fotos esse perfil o que eu queria? Qualquer um acharia que eu era fácil e fútil.

Sem perceber eu estava novamente com aquelas lagrimas idiotas em meu rosto comecei a deletar tudo aquilo, toda minha vida meus ex amigos, as frases xulas que escrevia só para curtirem, arrumei meu perfil.

Aqui em uma cidade nova eu podia ser uma nova Bella. Antes que esta reputação de vadia fique mais evidente.

Respondi para Ângela confirmando nosso passeio amanha em port angels.

Chorando eu me encolhi com os joelhos no queixo e deitei e assim eu dormi.

Pov Edward

A noite chegou e eu fui ate a casa de Bella e fiquei ali na arvore próxima ao seu quarto vi ela lendo seus emails.

Sua expressão mudou ficou com muita raiva, vi ela abrir a página de um rede social, e de repente estava chorando, o que aconteceu para ela estar com tanta raiva ela começou a apagar todas as fotos que tinha e eu não entendi o que ela fazia, foi ate que ela fechou o not e se deitou na cama ela se demorou um pouco mais dormiu.

Entrei pela janela, e ela estava com muita raiva nunca vi ela xingar ninguém nos sonhos .

" Charlote sua vaca "

Ri pensando em quem seria a coitada, e já que hoje eu não teria o espetáculo que eu esperava a curiosidade me tomou abri seu not e fui ver o que a deixou tão tirste

Em seus emails ali vi o que essa tal de charlote escreveu

Fiquei pensando se ela gostava tanto deste tal de mark para ficar com tamanha raiva, e ai vi sua rede social e a oportunidade surgiu.

Ela confirmou um passeio amanha em port Angel com uma amiga

Ali eu poderia vê-la novamente.

POV Bella

(MUSICA) (ne-yo "sexy love")

. 

Eu estava em um lugar diferente aonde nunca havia estado, era um campo florido, as violetas azuis deixavam o local com uma beleza única.

Enquanto eu admirava o local desconhecido, avistei de longe alguém chegando identifiquei que era um homem, e a medida que se aproximava pude perceber claramente quem chegava.

Edward se aproximava lentamente, vestia uma camisa branca, uma calça caqui e seu cabelo como sempre era incrivelmente lindo de um bronze único.

Ele se aproximava e sorria de leve meu coração disparou como se quisesse saltar, ao chegar perto ele me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados que me hipnotizavam, se inclinou em minha direção e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Não se mexa fique quietinha

E como me mexer eu estava hipnotizada, ele mordeu levemente o lóbulo de minha orelha e desceu a meu pescoço, eu podia sentir seu hálito gelado em minha pele,.

Ele colocou sua mão em meus ombros e as desceu fazendo o contorno exato de meu corpo, e cada parte de meu corpo que sentia sua mão era como se pequenos choques elétricos ligassem as terminações nervosas,

Ele voltou a me encarar, chegou perto de meus lábios de leve e falou baixinho.

-Bella como te desejo,

Eeu já podia sentir minha exitação, mas ele se limitou a beijar de leve meu pescoço, mas ele não beijava, agora ele mordia e eu podia sentir meu sangue sendo sugado .

Foi ai que acordei.

Que sonho para ter, também depois da história de jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap10

10. Port angels

**POV Bella **

Chegando a Port Angels, Ângela e eu estávamos tranquilas para conversar.

- Bella, qual é sua história, você parece ser alguém diferente do que tenta parecer.

Ângela era discreta, mas percebia as coisas.

-Você tem razão até certo ponto nem eu sei mais o que eu sou.

-Quer coversar?

Pensei um pouco no assunto e decidi que seria bom se abrir com alguém sem mascaras.

-sabe Ângela eu nem sempre fui assim, gesticulei para meu corpo que vestia um jeans bem colado e um corselete provocante por de baixo da jaqueta jeans.

Eu já fui uma daquela garotas invisíveis, era tranquilo, eu não chamava atenção ,sabe aquela garota que quando saia de casa colocava a primeira roupa que vê, bem eu era assim.

-não consigo imaginar,

-pois acredite, só que quando cheguei ao colegial charlote uma amiga minha decidiu que era hora de deixar de ser as "LOSERS" e sermos as gatinhas,deu certo entramos pra turma dos populares e tudo.

-isso deve ser bom

-é ate certo ponto, mas você percebe que é só ilusão que as pessoas começam a tirar conclusões de você.

-vendo por esse lado, mas e agora cidade nova gente nova, amigos novos ?

-já pensei nisso, só que não da pra simplesmente voltar e ser a LOSER eu gosto de ser eu, entende o que não gosto é do que pensam, eu queria poder ser a garota linda e gostosa sem precisar ser a vadia que todo mundo pode achar que pode beijar e passar a mão.

-do que exatamente você fala.

-veja bem o Mike só olha pro meus peitos. O meu amigo aquele da praia acha que pose chega a toda hora e me beijar e tem ate o Edward.

-o Edward? O que tem ele?

-é só que esses dias ele me levou atrás do ginásio, ate achei que ele iria me agarrar, mas ele parou.

-isso é bom

-como bom?

-mostra que ele te respeitou,

- eu não tinha pensado assim, só pensei que o que aconteceu para ele parar.

-ele deve ter visto algo que os outros não veem.

-é Ângela você e esperta mesmo

Continuamos ali conversando depois vimos um filme bobo de comedia.

Quando saímos do cinema, eu estava atravessando a rua e meu celular tocou, fui atender e só lembro-me de ouvir uma buzina e ai cai na calçada, as coisas foram rápidas.

Vi Edward empurrando uma vam que passava o sinal vermelho, e me jogando contra a calçada, tudo ficou escuro e apaguei.

**POV Edward**

Eu sabia aonde encontrá-la estava em port angels.

Fiquei dentro de meu volvo, avistei sua amiga e ela conversando, depois foram ao cinema, quando saíram foi atravessar a rua ela parou para pegar algo na bolsa quando...

Não pensei, só agi:

O carro vinha em alta velocidade e passou o sinal vermelho, bela estava distraída, a peguei , a joguei na calçada e empurrei o carro contra o poste, ela apagou,seu celular continuava tocando, mas eu só queria ver como ela estava.

-Bella! O que aconteceu? -Ângela veio correndo

-não sei, ela atravessava a rua, e o carro veio, eu a puxei, acho que ela caiu.

"Idiota sempre tentando bancar o herói e se ferra tinha que empurrar com força."

Olhei em volta e examinei a mente das pessoas, ate o momento ninguém tinha me visto empurrando a vam, o motorista estava com a testa sangrando, nem cheguei perto.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para meu pai.

-Ligue para o socorro!

Não precisa, não foi grave!- o que eu menos queria eram perguntas novamente. – ligue você por causa do motorista.

A coloquei em meu carro.

-mas e o pai Dela?

-eu vou leva-la ao hospital, l diga para o pai dela procurar o dr Cullen, eu chego rápido.

Dirigia feito louco Bella estava desacorda.

Quando chegamos perto de forks. Ela acordou e estava confusa.

-onde eu estou? Ai, eu bati a cabeça!

-calma fique bem quietinha eu estou te levando ao hospital!

-como você?

Eu estava passando e você foi parar no meio da rua, quando o carro passou o sinal te tirei da frente.

-e como fui bater a cabeça tão forte?

Fique calma já chegamos ao hospital.

-eu me lembro, você me empurrou e empurrou a vam para o poste!

-Bella você bateu a cabeça com força, está tendo ate alucinações- "ninguém viu como ela poderia ter visto?"

Cheguei ao hospital eu não queria sair de perto dela, mas meu pai me deixou na recepção.

-Edward! A partir daqui eu assumo!

Fiquei ali parado, esperando por noticias, eu não sabia por que me preocuparia mais, se com Bella, ou com o que ela poderia dizer.

**POV Bella**

Não entendia o que acontecia eu estava tonta, minha consciência começou a se reestabelecer lembrei de que Edward me trouxe, e o que ele fazia em port angels?

Do acidente, imagens distorcidas passavam em minha mente, ele me empurrando, depois a as suas mãos empurram a vam para o poste, como? As perguntas rodavam em minha cabeça quando ele entrou na enfermaria.

-oi você esta bem?

-sim acho que estou. Ei você me trouxe para o hospital?

-sim,

-e você que me tirou da frente da vam?

-sim

-como foi tão rápido? E como a vam? Ai – eu estava se exausta e com dor de cabeça.

-Bella acalme-se, você bateu a cabeça com força!

-eu sei o que eu vi, eu posso ter batido a cabeça, mas não estou louca.

Eu estava exaltada quando percebi meu pai entrando na enfermaria.

-acalme-se Bella.

-ficarei calma se você prometer me contar tudo.

-tudo bem, mas agora se acalme.

Eu fiquei calma, mas ele teria que me dar explicações, meu pai entrou todo preocupado.

-Bella o que houve querida!

-nada pai eu só ia atravessar a rua quando um carro avançou o sinal, sorte Edward estar passando ele rapidamente me puxou, o problema é que sou desastrada, tropecei e bati a cabeça. - foi a desculpa mais rápida que inventei, mesmo gaguejando, isso ficaria a culpa dos analgésicos, a todo tempo que falei Edward prestava atenção em minha explicações.

-Há que bom então, obrigado Edward, essa menina é um imã para esse tipo de acidentes.

-tudo bem sr swan, eu vou esperar lá fora.

Edward saiu tranquilo percebendo que eu não falaria mais nada para comprometê-lo.

Depois que os raios x chegaram o dr cullem me deu alta.

Quando sai da enfermaria ,não avistei Edward.

Chegando a casa eu tomei um analgésico,mesmo assim não consegui dormir, fui ao computador.

Comecei a lembrar de meu sonho a historia de Jacob e pesquisei.

Vampiros- coloquei no navegador e logo uma fileira de coisas apareceu.

Entre filmes, livros e absurdos totais cheguei em uma pagina mais interessante que me deu algumas informações sobre mitos antigos e lendas.

Lá estavam algumas características das criaturas noturnas:

Olhos coloridos,-sempre estranhei os olhos dourados e diferentes de Edward.

Força e velocidade, - Sim, se não fosse pela sua velocidade e força eu agora estaria no necrotério ou toda quebrada.

Sensibilidade a luz solar, -essa era estranha pois Edward saia durante o dia, certo que Forks não dava dias ensolarados.

Algumas coisas encaixavam, fiquei na dúvida quanto ao sol,

Terminei de olhar tudo e uma voz conhecida estava na sala com meu pai.

Será o possível ele não desiste.

Meu pai bateu a porta:

-Bells, Jacob quer falar com você.

-tudo bem deixe o entrar

-oi você esta bem, fiquei sabendo do acidente.

-estou!

-Bella eu vim pedir desculpas de novo eu sou um idiota sabe.

-sei!

-voltamos a ser amigos? Por favor!

Mesmo Jacob se comportando como um idiota às vezes olhar ele assim me lembrava de nossa infância.

-olha Jack pela ultima vez eu te perdoo, mas pare com essa mania de me beijar ta!

-tudo bem!

-olha! Eu realmente estou cansada, os analgésicos começaram a fazer efeito, outra ora a gente conversa mais ta legal!

-tudo bem, se a gente ta legal. Tchau.

limitei a ficar distante dele, logico que dentro de minha casa com meu pai ele não tentaria nada, mas evitei.

Deitei-me e logo peguei no sono

" _eu novamente estava no mesmo campo florido e Edward estava ao meu lado lindo e irresistivelmente, ele me encarava." _

_Eu tentei falar, mas ele colocou seus dedos frios em meus lábios para me calar e sussurrou em meu ouvido:_

_-Fique quietinha eu não lhe farei mal._

_Sua proximidade dava- me calafrios e me excitava muito, _

_Ele encostou de leve seus lábios nos meus, mas algo me acordou._

Os analgésicos estavam novamente perdendo o efeito, minha cabeça latejava, e ao abrir os olhos imaginei estar tendo visões.

Edward estava irresistivelmente lindo ao lado de minha cama.

Fiquei paralisada tentando imaginar se ele sumiria e nada ele continuava a me encarar.

Obriguei-me a conversar com a miragem.


End file.
